The Ultimate Killing Game
by PastelBatch
Summary: The members of each killing game are forced into one giant killing game.
1. Prologue

Prologue: Let the game begin

I woke up strapped to a table. A sense of panic ran through my circuitry. I quickly moved to sit up only to come to the realization that the straps holding me down were so frayed, a baby could've ripped through them. Now that I was sitting up, I could see I was on a beach shoreline. Wait, a beach? I was supposed to be in school for my classes at Hope's Peak Academy.

"Ahem," crackled a voice over the intercom, "All students please gather in the cafeteria. There is a map of the school grounds in your student handbooks."

I recognized the voice from... somewhere. Try as I might, I couldn't find the memory in my memory banks. I left the shore and discovered I was on island one. Lucky me, my handbook says the cafeteria also on island one. I headed inside and found several others.

Inside, my scanners picked up 56 heat signatures not including my own. I decided to introduce myself to a green haired girl in a wheelchair. She seemed to be about middle-school age, I wondered what had caused her to require a wheelchair.

"Hello, I am K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot!" I introduced myself, "But please, address me as Keebo!"

"Monaca is happy to meet Keebo! Meow!" said the girl. "Monaca is called Monaca, in elementary school I was known as the li'l ultimate homeroom. I'm the super secondary school robotics expert!"

"I assume that as a robotics expert you understand that my AI has feelings?"

"Of course! Monaca would be bored if you didn't have feelings!"

After introducing myself to Monaca I moved onto a shy looking girl who was covered in bandages.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she screamed. "S-sorry! I didn't mean to make you think I was injured!"

"U-um it's okay," I sputtered.

"R-really? W-well... I'm the Ultimate Nurse, M-Mikan Tsumiki."

"Wow, that's an incredible talent!" I complemented. "It must be very useful!"

Mikan seemed very nice so I agreed to be her friend. I then headed over to a trio of males and one female, the male with white hair seemed overly happy while the two with brown hair seemed very uncomfortable.

"Hehe, I can feel the hope radiating off of you both!" sighed the boy with white hair. He continued, "Scum like me doesn't deserve to be in your presence!"

"Oh, hi I'm Hajime Hinata," said the boy with short brown hair. he looked relieved to have a distraction. "I can't remember my ultimate talent."

"And the two of us are ultimate luck! I'm Nagito Komaeda."

"I'm Makoto Naegi, and this is my little sister Komaru."

I introduced myself to the four and continued my rounds. I headed towards two girls who looked to be in deep conversation.

"Hold up! I can totally tell who you are! K1-B0, or as you prefer, Keebo. Your talent is ultimate robot!" said the girl with blonde hair. I looked at her in shock. Sure, guessing my talent should be easy, but my name? My surprise must've shown because she continued. "Wondering how I knew your name? Li'l sis Monaca was talking about a robot and here you are mister nuts 'n' bolts!"

"Are you another robophobe?" I pressed as her comment had angered me, "I have a recording function. If you make any robophobic remarks, I will see you in court."

"Nah, robots are like, sooooooo coool!" squealed Blondie. "Omg, I totally forgot to introduce myself!" she extends a hand. "Junko Enoshima, the ultimate fashionista!" I shook her hand turned to her friend.

"Mukuro Ikusaba, Ultimate soldier, former Fenrir group member." said the black haired girl.

After I introduced myself to them, a female with braided twintails ran up to me and cried. "Hey, robot! Do you have facial recognition? I can't tell which one is master!" She gestured towards two men who looked exactly alike aside from their size difference.

"Is that prejudice against robots?" I balked. "I have facial recognition but because of that assumption I refuse to tell you which is the real Byakuya Togami!" It was true, I could tell the real one was the thinner one. "I'll call the thinner one Togami, and the heavier one Byakuya."

The two Byakuya Togami seemed content with that while the girl, who I now recognised as Toko Fukawa the Ultimate Writing Prodigy, started shouting derogatory remarks at me.

"Exca-use me!" Junko slapped Toko, "You have no right to treat my friend like that!"

"You- you slut!" growled Toko, "Telling me what to do, you should cover your-" she was suddenly socked in the cheek by Mukuro.

"Thanks sis!" squealed Junko. "Hey Keebo, you okay? She didn't, like, hurt you or anything right?"

I felt my face heat up with my answer, "N-no, thanks for the concern Junko-chan."

"No problem!" she then turned to Mukuro. "Sis would you be a doll and take sleeping stinky to Mikan-chan? I feel bad about hurting the poor thing."

While Mukuro took Toko to Mikan, Junko and I talked. After they came back a loud crackling came over the crowd. "I...am...Monokuma! And I am this school's headmaster!" A black and white teddy bear jumped up from behind a podium. "I know what you are thinking, and I'm no stuffed animal! I'm Monokuma!"

"But Mr. Monokuma," the bear said mimicking a curious child. "Why are we here?"

Monokuma suddenly switched back to his original personality. "Excellent question! You're here... to kill each other!" The crazed creature burst into laughter as the other students shouted in protest.

Monaca then rolled forward. "Mr. Monokuma, you're joking right?"

"Sorry little miss vegetable I'm more serious than when your family says they wish you weren't born. I want to see it all, all the despair!"

"Lame." Monaca deadpanned in a suddenly morose tone. "Despair is so boring. Jeez, I'm gonna blow this popsicle stand." The girl then pushed a button on her wheelchair. Her wheelchair began changing shape similar to that of a Transformer. In a matter of seconds Monaca was sitting in the cockpit of a menacing robot with machine guns for hands.

"Hey, that's an unfair advantage!" protested Monokuma.

Monaca continued her apathetic vocal pattern, "I'm only having one kill." She switched back to the cheery girl I'd met. "I'm gonna blast the stuffing out of you!" she began a non stop barrage of bullets upon our captor all while giggling like a child.

When she was finally done destroying the bear, she turned the mech back into a wheelchair. We were all looking at her in shock. She turned to the crowd. "What?"

"That was sooo cool!" squealed a boy wearing an outfit that looked as though it was made out of a straightjacket.

"Thanks!" Monaca beamed. "Now let's escape!

"Not so fast!" said a despairingly familiar voice.

We all turned back to the remains of Monokuma to find another one standing right in the middle of the debris.

"Any violence against the headmaster is strictly prohibited!" Screeched the bear. "There's only one punishment fit for this offense, Spears of Gungnir, attack!" An uncountable amount of spears suddenly burst through the floor impaling the the girl several times.

"W-what a...boring way...to die..." Mocaca choked out. "Keebo...keep every...one... safe..." She then coughed up blood and slipped out of her chair that was now slick with the red fluid.

Monaca, she died right in front of me. She was just a child. She didn't deserve to die like that and especially not that young. All around me people looked like they were going to get sick. I could feel the despair charging across my circuitry. I turned to the bear, the child murderer, the demon.

"I don't care what you do!" I yelled. "I won't let anyone die! Not anymore!"

"I hardly think we have a choice in the matter." said a girl in gothic lolita. "Our only chance of survival is following the rules."

"Ummm, Celeste. That's like, messed up to say right now." Voiced Junko. "That was my little sister, you could offer me all the latest fashion magazines and I still wouldn't kill." The fashionista paused and walked towards me. "I'm with Keebo, count me out of this freak show!"

"Yeah, a game people are forced to play isn't any fun." Said the boy in the straight-jacket outfit, Kokichi Oma. He came over to stand with me and Junko.

"Oh," Celeste said in a falsely kind tone. "I didn't realise we were taking a vote." With that all our classmates began choosing sides.

In the end my side had a much bigger standing. "Well I guess you all have some plan of escape?" Questioned Celestia after admitting defeat.

Everyone looked at me, Junko, and Kokichi. "We're on a damn island!" Junko yelled "I'd hate to ruin my hair but a boat looks better than this prison!"

"Upupupupupuh!" Cackled Monokuma. "I guess I'll show you the mainland!" A screen clicked on near Kokichi.

"What?" said Kokichi , "Uh-uh, this is the kind of lie that even I wouldn't tell!"

I came up next to him to see what he was talking about, and I instantly regretted it. We could see a destroyed city. There was little life to be seen. Many monuments were in ruins.

"Omg,"cried Junko. "I believe the phrase is, 'post-apocalyptic hellscape.'"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Act 1: Daily Life

"Omg,"cried Junko. "I believe the phrase is, 'post-apocalyptic hellscape!"

Several students raised questions such as what was going on, who was behind this, where are we, but most importantly why we were here.

"Here at Hope's Peak Academy our core curriculum is murder!" Monokuma announced happily. A collective gasp flowed through the group. My motherboard let me know to fear. "Stabbing, strangling, bludgeoning, crushing, hacking, drowning, igniting, how you do it doesn't matter. You must kill someone if you want to leave. It's as simple as that. The rest is up to you. Give it your all to achieve the best outcome in the worst way impossible!"

"Um, excuse me?" shouted Junko, "What you mean we gotta kill to leave? God help you if someone gets blood on these boots!"

"Oh? The beauty queen doesn't know? Blood is actually quite in style!" the bear chuckled. "That ocean surrounding the campus is meant to keep you in. If you wish to graduate you must pass your classes Murder 101, Investigation 101, and class trials! Class trias are a required class while murder and investigation are basically electives!" With that the bear suddenly disappeared.

"K-kill?" stammered a girl with dirty blonde hair and a brown skirt. "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna kill either!"

"Chihiro, it'll be okay!" smiled a girl wearing a pink vest. "C'mon, I'll play you all George Frideric Handel's 'Water Music', it's nice and soothing.

The girl was right, as she started to play a piano the calm notes visibly relaxed everyone. It even got my anxiety gauge to empty. But most importantly, Chihiro had been comforted. After the song had finished, Kaede, the one who had played the song, suggested we finish our introductions. We then headed to the cabins and found that each cabin was a four room apartment. Above each of the fourteen doors were name plates containing four to an apartment.

It seemed was grouped with Shuichi Saihara, Ryota Mitarai, and Kaito Momota. I noticed that Junko had been roomed with her sister, Sonia Nevermind, and Mahiru Koizumi. I guess Mahiru lucked out since she was the Ultimate photographer, having been paired with the Ultimate Fashionista and Ultimate Princess.

"I hope you like your roommates!," called Monokuma, "I couldn't BEAR to have you disappointed!"

The Ultimate maid, Kirumi Tojo, arrived just in time to hear the bad pun. "I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say we rather not hear another joke from you."

"You've cut me deep. Deeper than the Mariana Trench..." Monokuma whined. "You young ones oughta learn to respect your elders!" He shook his head and continued, "Anyway, I'm here to give you each your apartment and room keys. Each student gets a copy of their groups apartment key, while each student gets their own individual room key. Further instructions about the keys are in the rules section of your student e-book."

Everyone looked at their e-books to find said rules, while I plugged the device into my arm and downloaded the rules into my hard drive.

#1: Students are required to cohabitate at the Academy for the remainder of the unforeseeable future.  
#2: When a murder is committed in the academy, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving students.  
#3: If the killer (hereinafter referred to as "the blackened") is correctly identified during the class trial, only the blackened will be punished for their crime.  
#4: If the blackened cannot be identified, or if an incorrect student is identified as the blackened, all students except the blackened will be punished for the crime.  
#5: If the blackened survives the class trial, they are declared the winner. At which point, they will graduate from the Ultimate Academy and re-enter the outside world.  
#6: If innocent students (hereinafter referred to as "the spotless") continue to survive class trials, the killing game will continue until only two students remain.  
#7: "Nighttime" is officially designated as the hours between 10:00 p.m. and 8:00 a.m. During this time, the dining hall and gymnasium are closed.  
#8: All acts of violence toward Monokuma, the headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, are strictly prohibited.  
#9: Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder.  
#10: Your Monopads are very important items. Make sure you do not damage them.  
#11: A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more students discover a body.  
#12: Students have free rein to explore Hope's Peak Academy and its grounds as they see fit.  
#13: Students who violate these rules will be exterminated with extreme prejudice by the Exisals.  
#14: The headmaster may add additional regulations to this list at any time.  
#15: In the event that you lose your key ring, report to Monokuma and let him know immediately.  
#16: Lending your e-Handbook or key ring to another student is strictly prohibited.  
#17: The guilty party may only kill a maximum of three people during any single "Killing Game."  
#18: Attempting to break into locked rooms is strictly prohibited.  
#19: If multiple victims are found before a class trail, only the killer of the first discovered victim will be punished.  
#20: Sleeping anywhere outside of an apartment or the nurse's office will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

The rule list was very murder centric, at least a few rules weren't though.

"I do believe we should have a student enforced rule." Celestia Ludenberg proposed, "Given our predicament, I suggest we do our explorations of school grounds in pairs or groups."

Many students nodded their agreement before heading to their apartments as it was nearly ten at night. I entered my apartment with my three roommates.

"Hey, I don't think we've all been introduced yet so I'll go first!" Said the male with purplish hair, "I'm Kaito Momota the Ultimate Astronaut, or The Luminary Of the stars!"

"I'm Ryota Mitarai... The Ultimate Animator." whispered the blond male who looked as though his last meal was over a week ago.

"I'm one of the Ultimate Detectives," said my final room mate, "Shuichi Saihara."

"I am K1-B0, but please, call me Keebo." I replied, "I'm the Ultimate Robot."

After introductions we all went to our respective rooms. Mine had a charger port specially designed for me. I plugged myself in and charged myself for the next day.

The next morning we all gathered for breakfast in the cafeteria. Kirumi was already there preparing a breakfast of pancakes, waffles, and toast. Everything was set up buffet style so that everyone could choose what they'd wanted.

"Hey Kiiboy!" shouted Kokichi. "So what're you gonna eat? Oil and gears? Or would that be cannibalism?"

"I do not appreciate your robophobic remarks!" I retorted.

Since I didn't need to eat I volunteered to take roll. Kirumi had already made a stack of attendance sheets for me to check. Once I finished I noticed six people were absent. Masaru Daimon, Jataro Kemuri, Kotoko Utsugi, Nagisa Shingetsu, Maki Harukawa, and Angie Yonaga. I went to find Kirumi but she had disappeared too. I asked around to see where she'd gone.

"Yeah, I think I saw her head to the apartments." yawned Akane Owari.

I walked to the apartments and find Kirumi helping the boys clean up some board games, while Maki Harukawa was helping Kotoko make props.

"Thanks Maki!" beamed the pink haired girl. "I wish you'd been my mom instead!"

"It's my talent to take care of children. I just did my job, nothing special about it. " Maki retorted. Kotoko seemed to be pleased with this anyway.

I decided to help with the clean the mess before we all headed back for breakfast. Seeing the scene it made me feel happy, so I went to Mahiro and whispered a suggestion to her. A few minutes later a camera was set on a tripod and we all posed for the picture. Miu Iruma, the ultimate inventor, crafted a cork board that instantly developed photos to perfection so we could keep our memories on display. Since the idea was started, we decided to have a group photo for every apartment group.

Eventually we finished eating and cleaned up the cafeteria. Everyone seemed to be in such high spirits that we forgot where we were, at least until Monokuma appeared.

"Awwww, look at all you, getting along!" Monokuma cooed. "I should let you all go since you clearly care so much about each other!"

Suddenly five smaller multi-colored versions of Monokuma appeared.

"Hooray!" cheered the pink one. "That's great news!"

"But pops," interjected a yellow bear. "How's we gonna make a profit?"

"Fuck that!" yelled the blue one. "Ain't no way I'm watching this lovey dovey crap!"

"Father, I think I forgot what's going on!" cried the red one.

The green one stayed silent.

"My precious Monokubs! You're absolutely right!" Monokuma said. "Well accept for Monophanie, and Monotaro we're in the early stages of a killing game."

"Oh, riiiiiiiiight!" the red one, Monotaro, said. "I totally knew that!"

"Ahem," Monokuma turned to us. "Students, it seems you need some motivation for some good ol' fashion murder!" Each of his 'children' took this as the cue to run around giving everyone an envelope. "Inside these envelopes my unBEARably cute kids have given you are letters to you from the outside world, have fun!" With that our monochrome headmaster disappeared.

"So long, bear well!" the Monokubs waved before following their father.

I opened my envelope and inside was a bloodstained note signed by professor Idabashi. It read:

"Dear K1-B0, please, you must exit that place as soon as possible. I've been stuck here for weeks. They said they wouldn't let me go unless I wrote this. I don't think they'll let me out even then. Please hurry my son! -with love, Professor Idabashi"

I flipped over the not and found a string of ones and zeros: 01001101 01111001 00100000 01101011 01101001 01100100 01101110 01100001 01110000 01110000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01001101. Binary code for "My kidnapper is M"

A girl with long blue hair collapsed in a storm of tears and sorrow. Her anguish was terrible to witness. Whatever was in her letter was much worse than mine. Makoto ran up to her and began comforting her. "Maison, it'll be fine. We'll get through this together."

As the scene continued I went to my thoughts. Who is M? I don't think the professor had the time to finish writing. I looked around and noticed a few others were looking around nervously. A camera snapped and we all turned to see the green Monokub pinning a photo to our cork board. It's like they found pleasure in our despair.

Suddenly the room was filled song. Kaede was at the piano, and Ibuki Mioda was strumming her guitar playing a metal, yet comforting tune. When the song finished they gave a speech about how we shouldn't give into their despair. A murmur flowed through the crowd as we all decided we'd escape together. Those with talents centered around food and entertainment stayed behind to put together a party for moral. The rest of us split into two groups with each lead by an Ultimate Detective. We numbered off 1, 2, 1, 2, 1, 2 and so on. Ones went with Kyoko and twos with Shuichi. I happened to be a one.

After a few hours of searching, we'd only found four bridges leading to other islands. Sadly they were blocked off for the time being. We went back to the others to report our findings.

Twogami, who I'd earlier dubbed Byakuya, suggested we throw a party for moral. It was largely agreed to, especially by Nagito. I couldn't help but feel like he was planning something...

Three of us were sent to the abandoned building on island one to clean it up for the party. Chihiro, Nagito, and Kirumi were selected for the job.

I decided I would spend my day talking to the friends I'd made along with making a few new ones. First I went to Toko Fukawa to try and patch things up.

"Hey, Fukawa! How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, cuz you care!" Scoffed Toko. "I bet your just here to send the bimbo and her murderous sister after me!"

Togami, who Toko had been stalking then said something strange. "You're one to talk, plebeian."

"Oh. My. God. Master just spoke to meeeee! I must be dreaming!" Squealed Toko.

Since it seemed she'd learned who the real Togami was I decided to call Togami by his name and the Imposter, Twogami.

Over near the apartment complex that was our cabins I found Junko and Makoto in deep conversation.

"Oh, hey Keebo!" Cheered Junko when she noticed me.

"Hello Junko-chan!" I smiled.

"I was just asking Makoto here if he could help me bring some supplies over to the party, wanna help?"

With that, the three of us began bringing tables, chairs, and rugs to the building.

* * *

Chapter 1, Act 2: Deadly Life

Junko pulled me and Makoto into a group hug. "Thank you sooo much you guys!" She chirped with delight. "I couldn't have done it without you!"

Makoto and I blushed at the sudden action and mumbled you're welcome.

"Junko, some of the girls are having 'fashion emergencies'" said Mukuro as she came out of nowhere.

"Well they sent for the perfect person!" Giggled Junko. "And sis, before you go help Twogami you should take a shower. You have B.O. strong enough to kill a horse!"

"Ahhhh Junko..." Sighed Mukuro as her cheeks went pink.

The sisters went their separate ways to complete their tasks. Makoto and I talked for a bit afterwards. I learned that he didn't think himself worthy as an ultimate considering it was just luck that he was here.

"Naegi, don't worry. I'm only here cuz I'm a robot." I said comfortingly. "Besides, don't you see the smiles that you put on people's faces? When Junko asked for help you were the first to volunteer, I'm sure you are more than just luck."

"Thanks Keebo. You're right, I'm gonna stay positive!" Makoto smiled proudly. "I'll fill us with hope, even when we're in our darkest despair!"

Later when the party started Kirumi told us she caught Nagito hiding a knife under a table. As a result, Twogami had Mukuro keep watch over him all night. It seemed he was planning a murder but thanks to little Chihiro telling Kirumi what she'd seen he was stopped.

Before the party truly started, Twogami found a skewer in one of the meat dishes and interrogated Teruteru. The rest of us laughed it off and continued the party.

I'd just gotten Toko to calm down and realize that what Junko and Mukuro did wasn't what I wanted when the lights went out.

"Ahhhh, I can't seeeeee!"

CRASH!

"Ibuki can't see the light! Wait is that good?"

CREEEEAAAAK! SNAP! CRASH!

"W-what was that?"

"Hey! Just because you can't see doesn't mean you get to touch ya virgin!"

"Ahh, there's food on my cardigan!"

"Everyone, calm down a stop moving!"

It took a bit but someone was able to get the lights on. I looked around and saw that most us were unharmed.

"Heeelp meeeee!" Wailed Mikan, who was in a rather...memorable position on the floor.

Ibuki had her eyes closed tight and was flailing around until Leon grabbed her arm. "Yo Ibuki the lights on!"

Ibuki giggled. "I knew that!"

Chihiro had her arms wrapped around Mondo in fear while Mondo was patting her head trying to comfort her.

Miu was saying something about an orgy.

Junko was frustrated over the outfits being stained by the food.

* * *

Chapter 1, Act 3: The first investigation

Other than those things everyone seemed relatively unharmed. But then noticed the elephant in the room, or rather the hole. A large section of floor looked as though someone had cut it away. I cautiously walked up to the hole and looked down. There, in the sand was Yasuhiro Hagakure.

I gasped in shock as other students stared wide eyed at the scene below us. Through the squarish hole we could see him with a single knife wound to the chest.

"Bum bum bum!" Monokuma cheered dramatically. "A corpse has been discovered! Begin investigation so we move on to our class trial!"

Suddenly the monokubs were running around handing out the "Monokuma files". There was a full report on the crime.

MONOKUMA FILE

VICTIM: HASUHIRO HAGAKURE

SUSPECTS: list here

CAUSE OF DEATH: SINGLE KNIFE WOUND TO THE CHEST

TIME OF DEATH: 9:30PM

EVIDENCE: list here

So it seemed we could add details to the suspects and evidence portion of the file. I thought back to the blackout.

-Flashback-

I'd just gotten Toko to calm down and realize that what Junko and Mukuro did wasn't what I wanted when the lights went out.

"Ahhhh, I can't seeeeee!" That was Mikan.

CRASH!

"Ibuki can't see the light! Wait is that good?" Definitely Ibuki.

CREEEEAAAAK! SNAP! CRASH!

"W-what was that?" That could only have been Chihiro.

"Hey! Just because you can't see doesn't mean you get to touch ya virgin!" Only Miu talks like that.

"Ahh, there's food on my cardigan!" Junko for sure

"Everyone, calm down and stop moving!" I'm not quite sure who that was.

-End flashback-

I definitely heard all of those voices on this floor level. But the last one, I couldn't quite tell where or who it was coming from. I went to Ibuki, Kaede, and Sayaka to see what they thought.

"Ibuki heard a recording!" The punk rocker babbled.

"That was a voice?" The pianist inquired. "It sounded more like random noises to me. Thought I was near the kitchen so that may be why."

"Oh it was definitely edited, and not well either." The idol cringed at the memory. "I can say it was a male's voice though!"

Truth bullet: Musician's testimonies

So far it seems the mystery voice belonged to a male. According to Ibuki it was a recording.

"It seems someone left a recording device in this corner." said Kirigiri. "There's two files on it so let's hear it."

"Everyone, calm down and stop moving!" Scratched out the device.

Kirigiri then played the other recording and an unedited song played with a familiar voice.

"Sayaka, is this yours?", I asked the famous teen.

"Well it is," she started, "but I only recorded the song. I've been looking for it since yesterday morning."

Truth bullet: Sayaka's Recording Device

The device had the times the recordings were made listed. The song was recorded before Sayaka had lost the device, while the strange recording was made around the time Chihiro reported Nagito's plan. Chances are someone else saw the chance to kill and made the recording. Considering the nature of the device it could belong to anyone with a music based talent.

Now was time to solve the cause of the blackout, so I attempted to question Nagito.

"A beacon of hope like you wants to talk to trash like me?" Gasped Nagito. "I guess I can tell you that I did cause the blackout, but you have to find out how on your own!"

"Okay, but can you tell me who knew of your plan?" I pressed.

Nagito sighed as though he had something better to do. "Twogami and Hanamura."

Great, more potential suspects. So far there was Twogami, Ibuki Mioda, Teruteru Hanamura, Sayaka Maizono, and Kaede Akamatsu. Before trying to narrow down the list, Mahiro Koizumi and I decided to go to Hagakure's body and investigate more.

After making my way down to the body I noticed a small chunk of Hiro's sandal had been cut off cleanly. Before touching anything, Koizumi and I took pictures. We then took all the evidence we found to Kirigiri and Shuichi.

Truth bullet: Crime scene photos

Truth bullet: Cut sandal

"Thank you for the evidence you two." Kirigiri pocketed the evidence. "I'll take a closer at the sandal to see what could've cut it."

I then realized something, Koizumi probably had photos showing where everyone was. I asked her if she did and it proved true. Combining my printable memory and her photos we were able to figure out where everyone was before and after the incident.

* * *

Chapter 1, Act 4: The first trial

TIIIIMMMMEEE'S UUUUP!" screeched the ever annoying bear. "It's time for the class trial! Please head to monokuma rock on the central island!"

We solemnly made our way to Monokuma rock. I looked around at everyone, we were all scared, not knowing what to expect. We boarded the escalader that had appeared by the meeting spot, bringing us to a courtroom- like room.

MONOKUMA FILE

VICTIM: HASUHIRO HAGAKURE

SUSPECTS: TWOGAMI, IBUKI MIODA, TERUTERU HANAMURA, SAYAKA MAIZONO, and KAEDE AKAMATSU

CAUSE OF DEATH: SINGLE KNIFE WOUND TO THE CHEST

TIME OF DEATH: 9:30PM

EVIDENCE: Truth bullet: Musician's testimonies, Truth bullet: Sayaka's Recording Device, Truth bullet: Crime scene photos, Truth bullet: Cut sandal.

"Now then, since there are only sixteen stands we'll have only the suspects, witnesses, and key investigators will participate!" Monokuma happily announced. "So participating in this class trial will be… Twogami, Mioda, Hanmura, Maizono, Akamatsu, Komaeda, Nidai, Ikusaba, Enoshima, Kiibo, Kirigiri, Saihara, Koizumi, Owada, Nanami, and Kuzuyuruu."

"Oh and for those not involved in the trial, please take your seats in the viewing doughnut." The bear said to the unnamed students who complied. "You'll notice the soundproof glass separating the peanut gallery from the main event, however due to our sound system spectators can hear everything!"

"Ibuki has a question!" chirped you-know-who. "Why is that all set up?"

"More importantly, doughnuts?" Asahina drooled.

"Most likely to keep the 'audience' from interrupting while allowing them to hear us. As for doughnuts, the viewing area is shaped like a doughnut." Kirigiri stated cooly. "Isn't that right Monokuma?"

"Upuhuhuhuhu!" Cackled Monokuma as he ushered said audience into the 'viewing doughnut', "Of course! Wouldn't want the riff-raff to bother with important matters!" At this Togami was visibly angered, thus proving the functionality of the audio system.

Once everyone was in position it was time for the true game of survival. If I were human my adrenaline would be off the charts, but as a robot my coding gave the same effect.

"Now then, let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial." Said Monokuma. "So, your votes will determine the results. If you can figure out 'whodunnit' then only they will receive punishment. But if you pick the wrong one..." He paused for dramatic effect. "...then I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!"

"So it really happened," Saihara said. "One of us killed Hagakure. But who?"

"Logically speaking, Monokuma would want to have the blackened participate in the trial." Kirigiri pointed out. "Am I correct, Monokuma?"

"Of course!" Monokuma sighed happily. "It wouldn't be fair to not allow the blackened to defend themselves!"

"With this in mind we can confirm it." Kirigiri mused. "Only one of us sixteen could have done it."

I thought back to the map Koizumi and I had compiled, surely there's a hint in that.

The closest person to the victim was Owari, maybe we should question her.

"Hey, Owari!" Koizumi pointed. "You were right next to where Hagakure was standing. Did you notice anything strange?"

"Nah, I was too busy chowin'!" Smiled the gymnast. "Oh wait, the floor was a bit creaky, at first I thought it was my stomach."

"So, like, do you think someone damaged the floor beforehand?" Junko-chan asked.

"The only one who could have done something like that would be Komaeda, he was caught with the knife." I recounted.

"Oh?" Komaeda deadpanned, "There's no way I could've done something like that."

"He's right," Nanami piped in, "when Fujisaki-chan caught him there was no sand on his shoes. If he had been down there he would've gotten sand on himself. I think..."

"But what about after he was caught?" Shouted Nidai. "He could've done it then!"

Twogami interjected at this point. "That's not possible, I borrowed some handcuffs from Hoshi. I used them on Komaeda to restrict him from causing any more harm."

"Well that removes one of us from the suspect list." I sighed, happy at the clearing of a classmate's name.

"Let's move on to our next suspect." Kirigiri moved us along. "Twogami and Hanamura were the ones Komaeda informed of his plan."

"Ibuki doesn't think Twogami could move fast enough!"

"I was in da kitchen da whole dang time!" rushed Hanamura. "That hunk Owada can tell ya I was busy thinking about a...meat sample."

"Damn perv kept tryna get me ta do shit with 'im." Owada growled "I left when the blackout began so I wouldn't have to deal with the dude."

"So that's how you got to Fujisaki-chan when the lights came on." Koizumi nodded in understanding.

"That still doesn't give him an alibi though." Saihara pointed out.

"Before I left I tied him up with his apron." Owada said.

The small chef had a nosebleed, "He tied me up good!"

"What about the recording?" Sayaka mused. "It was definitely a male's voice."

"So everyone with the right toolkit is a suspect!" blurted Iruma. "Everyone drop your pants, we're doing a dick check!"

"T-that's completely unnecessary." Saihara sputtered. "Our student handbooks show what our gender is."

"Wait a minute. Isn't Iruma in the Doughnut?" Akamatsu asked in shock.

"Oh I gave her a microphone," Monokuma said casually. "Thought it might lighten the mood. But I'll turn the microphone off for now."

"Anyway, excluding trash like me," sighed Komaeda "one of the guys are guilty."

"So that leaves us with..." Sayaka paused to think. "Twogami, Hanmura, Nidai, Kiibo, Saihara, Owada, and Kuzuyuruu as suspects?"

"I thought I told ya I was tied up in da kitchen." Hanmura frowned.

"The recording device was Sayaka's so who had it?" I asked.

"Oh, I let Komaeda borrow it." Sayaka recalled. "He said..."

While Sayaka was thinking Komaeda pushed in. "I claimed I needed it to help Ibuki make music, of course that was a lie."

"I can't believe you!" Sayaka clenched her fists. "You were trying to frame me weren't you?"

"Ehhhh." The white haired male shrugged the question off.

"Komaeda, I must ask." Kirumi-san's gaze drilled into her target. "When did this interaction occur?"

"Around noon. Is that a problem?" Komaeda glared.

"Yes, that would be impossible as Chihiro and I were in your presence at that time." Kirumi continued with her hands on the rail. "So why are you lying, Sayaka?"

"I-I never lied." Stuttered the idol. "That interaction was before the party was discussed. He's just covering his own tracks!"

"How about Twogami?" Chiaki pondered with her hood up. "Did you see that interaction?"

"Now that you bring it up, I did see the two talking..." the Imposter rubbed his chin in thought.

"But why did Komaeda lie about the time?" I asked the group.

"To give you a challenge to overcome" Komaeda face-palmed. "If you can overcome this class trial you'll make a great hope, the more challenging the trial the bigger the hope!" he finished with his eyes swirling with hope and despair.

"Senseless ramblings aside we need to know more about the crime." Kirigiri steered us back on topic. "What caused the floor to collapse?"

"I distinctly remember that the wood looked like it'd been cut." Ikusaba pointed out. "There was a saw in the storage closet."

"Then it has to be someone who was near the closet!" I announced. "That leaves Hanamura, Yonaga, Owada, Akamatsu, Maizono, and Nanami."

"But I was tied up, it can't be me!" Hanamura blubbered.

"We should consider the fact that it may be Maizono's doing." Kirigiri stated with a gloved hand to her chin.

* * *

Chapter 1, Act 5: The first execution

"W-what?" Maizono stammered, almost falling off her stand. "What makes you think I'm the k-killer?"

"You were the only one who visibly broke down after the motive, you were also closest to the supply closet without having to deal with someone else." Kirigiri said pointedly.

"If that's your argument think about Akamatsu-san and Amami-kun, I was standing next to them before the blackout!" wailed Maizono.

"Okay, let's explore that idea for a bit." Kirigiri deadpanned. "Can anyone think of why it couldn't be Amami?"

"Oh, oh, oh, pick me!" Mioda jumped around on her podium. After Kirigiri gave her the okay Ibuki continued. "Amami's in the delicious Doughnut! The blackend's in the doughnut hole!"

"Yes, now let's take a look at Akamatsu, do you happen to know how to work the recording device?"

"No, I perform live." the pianist stated. "Recording just don't do music as good as live does."

"That's a flimsy excuse!" Maizono accused. "She could be pretending she doesn't know!"

"Well what's your excuse?" Akamatsu jabbed back. "The device is yours, it would make sense for you to know how to use it!"

"But Komaeda had it!"

"You could've recorded the message, changed the setting and gave Komaeda instructions!"

"I… I…" Sayaka stuttered trying to find an excuse.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Komaeda suddenly burst out. "Look at you Maizono! They've cornered you, aren't you going to fight back? Don't you want to see Satomi-chan and the others again?"

"I can't take it anymore!" Maizono screeched in a voice in usual for her. "It was Komaeda!"

There was a collective gasp throughout the room. By that point had been clear it was Sayaka, but this confession was unexpected.

"He did it!" Maizono wept, tears running down her face. "It wasn't my fault, it was his! He's the killer, not me!"

"Maizono, we've already been over this," Kirigiri sighed in annoyance. "Komaeda was in custody at the time of the murder."

"B-but he could've set the knife up so Hagakure would land on it!"

"So then, let's go over the crime once more." Kirigiri ordered. "Kiibo, with your memory you are best suited for this."

I nodded and went back over the event in my head.

"Sometime before the party Komaeda had arranged to meet the killer... When they met Komaeda told the killer he had a plan to help them escape. So the two put a plan in action. First, Komaeda used the killer's recording device to make a diversion to throw us off... Next, Komaeda went on cleaning duty with Fujisaki and Tojo. At that time he had readied the power, saw, and knife for the killer but before he could hide a spare knife Fujisaki caught him, and from that point Komaeda couldn't do anything for the plan... The party started and the killer got ready to bolt for the weapons. When the power went out the killer quickly made their way under the floorboards and cut them, making Hagakure fall... Once Hagakure was down there the killer quickly plunged the knife into his chest before fleeing. But our culprit managed to not get blood or sand on them, this was because they used the tarps as a walkway and shield… There was only one person who could've pulled this off, and that's you… Sayaka Maizono…" I finalized my closing argument.

"..." Sayaka stared in shock. "Y-you're right…" She shook, tears cascading down from fer eyes. "I'm the guilty one!"

"It's voting time!" cheered the ever annoying bear. "Will you make the right choice? Or a dreadfully wrong one?"

The votes were tallied with over fifty votes for Maizono, and a single one for Komaeda.

"Aww darn," Komaeda sighed. "I really thought your hope would win Sayaka…"

"YOU!" Sayaka Maizono yelled. "You are NOT my friend! You have no right to call me by my first name!" With that Sayaka stormed over to where Monokuma sat, and she slammed down the button herself. Maizono is then dragged off and a screen turns on and reads: "Sayaka Maizono's Final Performance"

Maizono is placed on a stage, with the form of a giant bear trap lining its edge. A score meter appears behind her, and Monokuma hands her a microphone.

"This one's for you Naegi!" she shouts before she starts singing "High Hopes" by Panic at the Disco. Just after Maizono finished the song Monokuma knocked down the full score meter, crushing the singer. This triggered the failure condition and the bear trap subsequently slammed shut, closing itself around the idol's hand.


End file.
